Many different types of heat exchangers in use today employ a core construction that includes two or more spaced, generally parallel, tubular headers. A plurality of tubes extend between the headers and are in fluid communication with the interior of the headers. A plurality of fins are located between the headers and in heat exchange relation with the tubes.
In this type of construction, for strength, and/or for mounting purposes, it is customary to include side pieces. The side pieces typically are plates that extend between corresponding ends of the headers. Where the fins are serpentine fins, the end most rows of serpentine fins will customarily be bonded to the side plates. Various mounting fixtures may also be employed in connection with the side plates.
Typical of these constructions is the use of inlet and outlet fittings which are connected to one or the other or both of the headers. When the heat exchangers are, for example, employed in vehicles, the location of other components that are frequently disposed under the hood or dash of the vehicle may often dictate the location of conduits that are to be connected to the heat exchanger. Other constraints, such as the desire to obtain good aerodynamic configurations of the vehicle exterior or maximum interior space to enhance fuel economy also bear on the design of heat exchangers so as to accommodate them within a given envelope under the hood or dash and at a location whereat conduits may be freely run to the inlet and outlet fittings of the headers.
Not infrequently, the use of inlet and outlet fittings on the headers increases the envelope that must be provided to encompass the heat exchanger in the direction extending from one header to another.
Additionally, when connections are made to opposite headers, the conduits, at least at their point of connection to the headers must be spaced which can also create spacial problems in mounting the heat exchanger.
Furthermore, where tubular headers are used, they are typically pierced with a plurality of parallel slots along their length to receive the ends of the tubes that extend between the headers. In many of these constructions, flat sections are formed on the headers oppositely of the slots to receive holes which in turn receive the inlet and/or outlet or cross over fittings. This necessitates a forming operation that desirably would be eliminated.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.